His Kazakhstan Princess
by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: When Yurio is dragged to the Ladies' Singles Grand Prix Final, he certainly didn't expect to find out Otabek has a younger sister! The petite yet feisty Kazakhstan skater is practically the opposite of her brother. And yet, she has certainly managed to leave an impression of the Ice Tiger of Russia. -YurioxOC-
1. Captivated

**_Chapter One - Captivated_**

Yuri Plisetsky wasn't entirely sure how he ended up at the Ladies' Singles Grand Prix Final. The Men's Singles event just ended the night before, with Plisetsky barely slipping past Katsuki to win the gold in his senior debut. However, Yuri wasn't satisfied. His free program wasn't perfect, which bothered him endlessly. He was once again thinking about his fall when a slight shake on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Yuri?"

Yuri turned to face his friend, Otabek Altin. However, neither of them said nothing. Instead, the blonde focused on the ice in front of him and realized that Sara Crispino had just finished her free skate and was making her way to the kiss and cry. Not too far, he saw Mila, Georgi, Mickey, and Emil on the stands, causing him to sink farther back into his seat.

"Why did you bring me here Otabek?" He grumbled, not wanting to be noticed by the group.

"You didn't have to come." The dark haired figure skater didn't seem at all bothered or offended by the Russian's statement, intently focusing on the reveal Crispino's score.

And Yuri saw this from the corner of his eye, which only made him curious. Why was he so interested in the Ladies' Final? He saw how Beka leaned forward, his fingers interlaced in front of his lips as he waited for the score reveal. Yuri was too focused on his friend that when the crowd erupted into shouts and cheers, it startled him, causing him to jump slightly.

He glanced around, seeing Crispino all smiles in the kiss and cry and the others cheering and clapping from the stands. When he turned to look at Otabek once more, he had a smile on his face.

Just what was up with him?

"Otabek-" However, before Yuri could even ask, the announcer's loud voice echoed throughout the arena.

"And now, our last skater, representing Kazakhstan, Katerina Altin!"

Yuri's eyes widened incredibly and all of a sudden, he couldn't move, not even an inch. All he could do was watch as he saw Otabek stand up from his seat and begin to clap with a soft smile on his face.

 _Altin._

 _K-Katerina A-Altin?_

 _As in Otabek Altin?!_

As soon as Otabek sat back down, Yuri's hand immediately made contact with his shoulder.

"Idiot, you have a sister?!" The Russian yelled, earning some glares their way.

"Ugh, yeah?" Otabek just shrugged as he softly rubbed his shoulder that Yuri had just hit.

He glanced over to the blonde, who apparently seemed to be fuming from the expression he wore on his face. Instead of saying anything, the Kazakhstan male just brought a finger to his own lips, ushering Yuri to be quiet as he pointed to the ice.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he followed the direction of Otabek's finger, resting on the female that was on the center of the ice. She was facing the opposite side of the arena, so Yuri couldn't see her entirely. However, when her music started, she elegantly spun around, and Yuri saw her.

She shared some similarities to Otabek, like her dark hair. But whereas Otabek was usually expressionless, her face was soft, and bared so much emotion as she skated. Her black hair was styled in a bun and Yuri could see the gems that adorned her hair as they reflected off the arena's lights from time to time. Her dress flowed in perfect synchrony with her movements and framed her petite frame rather well, the royal purple color making her seem more elegant.

Her movements showed great fluidity, flowing from one to the other as they were meant to be together. Yuri noticed however, she was covering a great amount of distance in the rink in a short amount of time. Would her stamina be able to hold?

However, her first jump combination took not only Yuri off guard, but apparently many in the arena.

For someone so petite, her jumps not only had good distance, the height was incredible.

No one expected to see a quadruple lutz followed by a triple axel from this petite one, especially for her first jump sequence.

It was then that Yuri realized Katerina was just like her brother, a dark horse.

And for some reason, the Russian couldn't simply look away.


	2. Punk vs Princess

_**Chapter Two – Punk vs. Princess**_

When the music stopped and Katerina did her final pose, it was then that Yuri realized he was holding his breath. He quickly yet discretely inhaled, bringing air back into his lungs.

There was only one thing that was in his mind. One thing that he could say. _Wow._

Yuri gazed upon the female as she waved to the crowd, picking up some flowers that were thrown onto the ice as she made her way to the exit. She was all smiles, continually waving to the crowd and blowing kisses.

Her performance was _flawless._ Even with his trained skater's eye, he couldn't find anything absolutely wrong.

"Do you want to go down or stay here?" Otabek's voice quickly tore the Russian from his distracted state, a bit confused at first. _Oh, yeah. The kiss and cry. Of course Otabek would want to go down there._ Yuri glanced over to Sara, Mila, and the other skaters, worried that they would discover his presence if he was to go with Otabek. And he knew that would bring along a string of endless questions. However, there was something inside him that didn't care.

He _wanted_ to go down there, to see who this girl was. To see what she was like. Just what type of sister did Otabek have?

With a shrug of his shoulders, acting as if he could care less, Yuri stood up, pulling his black hood on top of his head before digging his hands into the pockets of his warm up jacket. Otabek silently followed the blonde from behind, laughing softly.

Otabek and Yuri were careful to avoid the cameras as they made their way down from the stands to the kiss and cry. _Especially_ Yuri, the Men's Senior Grand Prix Gold Medalist. He was regretting the choice that he decided to wear his warm up jacket, becoming aware that it made it more and more obvious he was a skater. And if the reporters noticed…dear lord. However, it was quite easy because all the cameras were focused on Katerina at the kiss and cry. The sound of shutters going off was continuously heard as cameras constantly took photos and microphones were shoved as close to the female skater as they could go, the reporters wanting to get any comment she might utter. After the short program, Katerina was ahead by nearly two points. Her free skate score would determine whether Sara Crispino would have a spot on the podium.

Katerina sat at the kiss and cry, quickly tapping both of her legs as she tightly held onto a bunny plushie. Her coach offered her a bottle of water, which she took eagerly as she awaited the announcement of her score. Yuri could see from the corner of his eye that Sara was clearly nervous. Just one score would determine if she would receive a medal or not. And it was in the hands of none than the other, Katerina Altin, who held first place after the short program. Sara's fingers were interlaced together and she rested her chin on her conjoined hands. Her friends were encouraging her but Sara seemed to pay them no mind.

However, Otabek knew.

Sara was not going to get a spot on the podium after his sister's performance.

He wasn't just being generous though. He knew his sister that well.

And he was _right._

With a free skate score of 220.62, bringing her combined score total to 325.53, not only had she cinched the gold medal, but Katerina had set a world record.

However, it wasn't just one.

But _two._

For the current highest free skate score and combined score.

The crowd quickly erupted into loud cheers and Katerina quickly stood up, wiping her tears with the hand that tightly held her bunny plushie in the crook of her elbow while she waved her other arm enthusiastically.

Yuri however, stared at the score board. She just broke _two_ world records? He had never heard of such a thing. Sure, he had beaten Victor's Short Program score and the Pork Cutlet Bowl had beaten Victor's Free Skate Program score, but Victor still held the highest combined score. Not only that, but his previous records were held for a long time. And nonetheless, Victor had created both of those programs. He only heard of these feats from Victor Nikiforov himself, but the man was nearly 27. He had been in the skating world for a long time.

Katerina however, looked really young. Even for the Senior Division.

Yuri glanced over to Otabek, who obviously just smiled as he watched his sister take the ice once more for the medal ceremony. The Russian then turned his attention to the ice as well, watching Katerina's retreating figure.

Just who exactly was she?

* * *

"Beks!" Katerina yelled as she caught sight of her older brother, waiting patiently by the entrance/exit to the ice. Not even bothering to put the guards on her skates, she happily stomped her way through the crowd. The awards ceremony took a bit longer than usual, the reporters constantly surrounding the gold medalist for some photos, interviews, comments, whatever they can get from her. "You actually came to see me!" She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Otabek's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Didn't I say I would?" He laughed, wrapping his arms softly around her back. Yuri immediately got nervous, feeling as if he didn't belong. As if he was imposing. His eyes drifted elsewhere, trying to divert his attention.

"You my brother" Katerina pulled back, poking her index finger at his chest. "were robbed last night. There is no way that JJ should've placed. Especially with that sorry ass short program performance."

Yuri couldn't help but overhear, causing him to snort. Raising an eyebrow, the Kazakhastan female finally noticed his presence, turning her attention towards the Russian.

"Katya, this is Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."

"Oh I know who he is." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Did you two forget you made headlines just a couple days ago?"

"What's it to you?" Yuri snapped. Katya seemed taken aback from his sharp response. But all she did was hold her hands up defensively, giving a small laugh.

"No need to get all defensive. I don't need to get on the wrong side of the Russian Punk." She said with a smirk.

"Don't be fooled Yuri," Otabek said with a soft laugh. "Katya here is actually a big fan of yours."

Katerina's mouth dropped open, forming a small 'O', and causing Yuri's lips to curve into a very obvious, and teasing smirk.

"Oh really?"

"B-Beks!" W-Why would you…" The feisty skater was now a jumbled, nervous mess, refusing to even look at the Russian.

And as a result, Yuri was clearly amused. He watched how she smacked Otabek's arm, mumbling in some sort of another language that he didn't quite recognize. Otabek however, just laughed as he rubbed the area that Katerina hit, responding to her in the same language. Yuri figured it was most likely their native tongue. Katya abruptly turned around, her eyes glaring daggers towards Yuri. Her mouth opened as if to respond, but before she could speak, Yuri spoke once more.

"Autograph or photo?"

Throwing her hands in the air, Katerina began to speak in that foreign language once more. Behind her, Yuri could see that Otabek was clearly enjoying the exchange between the two, his fist to his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter.

It was then that a young man, maybe around Victor's age, approached the female skater from behind. He handed her a pair of guards which she instantly put on her skates. A short conversation ensued between the two before Katerina's attention returned. She turned to Otabek first, giving her older brother a hug. "I have the press conference so I should be making my way." Otabek placed a soft kiss on top of her head, wishing her good luck before she turned to face Yuri.

"This isn't over yet, Russian Punk." Yuri couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Now this was going to be interesting.

Yuri : 1 Katerina: 0

* * *

The Barcelona nights were quite cold, which prompted the Altin sibling duo to wear their matching leather/biker jackets. Katerina held onto the crook of Otabek's arm as they walked through the streets. A bystander would take a quick glance and assume they were some bad-ass couple. If they only knew though. Back home however, that's exactly what they were, save for the couple part. They were a bad ass sibling duo. Katerina was a princess while Otabek was a hero in Kazakhastan. Otabek was quite happy the prince title didn't stick with him for too long. He had nothing against the title, except that it made him seem more fragile than he was. Otabek found it his duty to protect his younger sister. But with a title like that, it was difficult. Some even assumed that Katerina was the older one.

But, there was that one trip back home. Katerina had just won the Junior Grand Prix, and the guys would not leave her alone. When Otabek stepped in, the other boys laughed. One even shoved him, which was his own mistake. With a couple kicks and punches, needless to say, no one messed with the Altin siblings, let alone Katerina, ever again.

The siblings were calmly walking through Barcelona when they heard rushed footsteps getting closer and closer towards them.

"Otabek!" Both siblings turned around and Katerina couldn't help but smirk when she realized who it was.

"Oh, look who it is."

Yuri's smile fell as he rolled his eyes, realizing that the female Otabek was with was actually his sister. But at the same time, that really didn't surprise him. Otabek was never really seen with anyone else. And if he was, it was always his sister.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asked, clearly ignoring Katerina.

"A friend of mine is DJing at a nearby club so I thought I'd stop by."

"What? Really? Can I come?" Yuri's eyes practically lit up. This is what he practically needed. To get his mind off things after discussing the Exhibition Skate with Yakov and Lilia. However, Yuri was surprised when Otabek immediately didn't invite him, causing him to slightly feel uneasy.

Otabek's eyes narrowed slightly, eyeing the Russian up and down before he finally spoke. "How old are you Yuri?"

"15." The blonde declared proudly, jabbing a thumb at his own chest. "I'll be 16 next March."

Otabek closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. With a sigh, he responded, "Sorry Yuri, I can't take you."

"What why?" Yuri took a step forward, practically invading the personal space that belonged to the Altin siblings. He then glanced towards Katerina, his eyes showing so much anger as he eyed her just like Otabek did to him moments ago. He knew damn real that she couldn't be _that_ much older than him. "How is she going then?"

"Because Otabek rather have me with him so he can watch me than me being out by myself in a city we barely know." Katerina giggled. She knew Yuri was _pissed._

Yuri : 1 Katerina : 1

"You call yourself a friend Otabek? How are you going to leave me on a night like this when I'm all messed up inside? We're through damn it!"

And with that Yuri immediately spun on his heel and stomped away. Otabek's eyes widened briefly as he saw the quickly retreating figure of the blonde. Wait, what just happened? Katerina pulled on her brother's sleeve, causing him to look down towards her. "Beks, we gotta get going." She declared, softness in her voice. As much as she enjoyed seeing Yuri all pissed and mad, she knew those words must've hurt her brother. "He's just mad and going through something. It will be okay." _Duh, they didn't call him a punk for no reason._

She gave her brother a smile and he nodded before the duo continued making their way through the Barcelona streets and over to the nightclub.

* * *

"I bet Yuri is pissed." Otabek stated as his sister brought him a water bottle from the back room of the club. Katerina just shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her pair of headphones that sat on the mixing table that her brother was currently spinning on and placing them over her ears.

"He'll be okay Beks." She said, watching her brother as he took a long swig of the water. The club was pretty packed for a weekday, but that honestly didn't surprise her. After so many outings with Otabek, she practically knew what was considered normal at a club. The DJ table was elevated over the club's dance floor, giving her a clear view of the floor beneath them. She glanced out towards the crowd, seeing the countless sweating bodies that danced underneath the lights. However, one body caught her attention in particular, despite the fact that it wasn't dancing. Tapping her brother's bicep, Katerina leaned upward, bringing her lips to Otabek's ear so he could hear her through the loud music. "See what I mean?" she said with a laugh. She pointed to the body that leaned against the back wall of the club, causing Otabek to follow her finger.

There dressed in a pair of dark shades and a gleaming purple jacket, was none other than Yuri Plisetsky.

And when he saw that he finally caught the attention of the Altin siblings, his lips turned into a very obvious smirk. Flashing his wardrobe as if he were a model, Yuri made a gun with his thumb and index finger and pulled down his shades slightly, looking at the siblings intently. Katerina laughed, glancing over towards Otabek. "He followed us didn't he?"

"Well, at least he looks like he is in a better mood." Otabek said, looking down towards the mixing table. His fingers were hovering over a couple buttons, and it was as if his sister knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Do it." She said mischievously.

Otabek quickly mixed the current song into something new, the crowd erupting into cheers as they continued to dance. Yuri slightly stiffened on the dance floor and when he looked back towards Otabek, he was doing the gun with his fingers as well, just as Yuri had did moments ago.

"Otabek!" Yuri yelled through the loud music and the crowd, making a run for the table. "I want to skate to this song for my Exhibition!"


	3. Welcome to the Madness

_**Chapter Three – Welcome to the Madness**_

Yuri skidded to a stop as he heard the door to the rink open. He had reserved the rink for some private time, especially since he made the last minute decision to change his Exhibition Skate, which was _tomorrow_ to say the least. A friendly smile crossed his lips as he saw his friend Otabek; he had invited him to help with his routine, especially since the DJ introduced him to his new music.

However, his smile immediately disappeared once he saw someone following behind Otabek.

"What is she doing here?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I thought she could be of some help."

Otabek then stepped to the side, revealing his sister. However, she was obviously very tired, definitely not like the feisty little thing Yuri met a day ago. Katerina let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, giving Yuri a sleepy glare towards his comment. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few of her hairs poking out randomly. She was in a similar Kazakhstan warm up jacket to her brother's and also had on a simple pair of black tights with some combat boots.

"Hey, if you don't want my help, I can gladly go back and rest. It's way too early here for me. Plus, I also have an exhibition skate to work on as well." As if on cue, Katerina yawned once more. She gripped the strap to her warmup bag more tightly as if to not let it fall of her shoulder.

Yuri pointed to the door. "Well then. Feel free to leave."

Katerina rolled her eyes, adjusting her bag over her shoulder as she prepared for her exit. However, she was only able to take one step before Otabek grabbed her shoulder. She met the eyes of her brother who gave her a disapproving look.

"Come on Katya. You know that's how Yuri is. He needs your help, the Exhibition Skate is tomorrow."

Katerina looked over to Yuri, who seemed pretty frustrated that Otabek was stopping his sister from leaving. However, the Russian said nothing. He mumbled something under his breath as he took off, doing a light warmup lap. Katerina grunted impatiently, walking past Otabek to sit on the bleachers as she dropped her bag and begun to put on her skates.

"Yuri, Katya knows you want to choreograph this on your own. She's just here to help you."

"Help me? What does she know about choreography?"

"Me?" Katerina scoffed as she tightened the laces on her skates. "You haven't told him have you?"

Yuri came to the edge of the ice, looking at the siblings, "Told me what?"

There was a small smirk on Otabek's lips before he spoke. "Katerina has choreographed every one of her programs since she was in the Junior Division."

Yuri opened his mouth, wanting to make a slick retort, but couldn't find anything to say.

Since the _Junior_ Divison?

Every single program?

Both Short and Free?

That…that was a lot.

Which meant that the routine that had captivated Yuri when he first saw her was none other than the girl herself.

Again, it was something he heard only Victor Nikiforov could do.

"So," Katya stood up, crossing her arms. "Do you want my help or not?" She smirked, knowing damn real that she wasn't going to be denied.

Yuri : 1 Katerina : 2

* * *

Yuri doubled over himself as he placed his palms on his knees, his breathing coming out in quick huffs. Otabek had his skates on and was on the ice, but only by the ledge, making sure he stayed out of the way. Katerina however, was skating around, doing lazy figure eights.

"Well?" Yuri snapped impatiently, looking up towards the younger sister.

Katerina then skated towards the Russian, circling him as she bit into the pad of her thumb. "It's not bad." She finally spoke.

"But?" Yuri stood up completely, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's the thing. It's just _not bad_."

Whoa, was she saying Yuri's choreography was… _boring_?

Before the Russian could say anything however, Katerina spoke once more.

"You need a wow factor. Something to keep the audience engaged." Katerina then skated over to the blonde, standing next to him. "Remember," she looked into Yuri's eyes. "This is an Exhibition Skate. Have fun with it. There's no rules." A smile crossed her lips.

"What do you suggest I do?" Yuri genuinely asked, wanting to learn more from this petite skater.

"Hmm," Katerina crossed her arms, rubbing her chin as she began to think. Within seconds, she snapped he fingers, turning to look at the blonde once more. "What do you plan on wearing?"

Yuri felt stumped, blinking his eyes slowly. Did she just ask…what he was wearing? "Um. I wasn't sure yet honestly…" Was now the time to be seriously discussing wardrobe choices?

Just then, Yuri heard a soft chuckle from Otabek. "Katya sure loves a costume change."

Katerina turned her torso, pointing at her brother. "Exactly!" She giggled. "Check this out." Her fingers found the zipper of her warmup jacket, pulling it all the way down so that her jacket was left open. She then skated a bit away from Yuri, showing her back to him. "Beks, music please."

Yuri noticed that the female was in his opening pose. Otabek then begun the music. Despite Katerina not skating the program herself and only watching Yuri practice it, she was able to flawlessly recreate his moves.

Even though he wasn't going to admit it, Yuri liked watching Otabek's sister skate. However, he was taken off guard when she flicked the bottom of her jacket, exposed her shoulder, put the jacket back on, and continued to skate.

"See what I mean?" She laughed as she stopped skating, seeing Yuri's surprised yet entranced face.

Yuri couldn't help but smile back, it was _definitely_ a good idea to have her help him with his program.

* * *

"Look what we have here! Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Katsuki's coach, who has just announced his comeback to figure skating, has made a surprise appearance! He has joined Yuri to skate to a duet version of his program 'Stay Close to Me!''

"That...That _pig_!" Yuri yelled, completely frustrated that the pork cutlet bowl apparently had an ace up his sleeve. He, Yuri Plisetsky, wanted to be the only one with a surprise at this Exhibition Skate. But no, apparently Yuri and Victor had one as well. And it just wasn't fair that they were performing before him. All because he was the gold medalist.

"I guess we weren't the only ones with a surprise." Otabek trailed off, his thumb rubbing his chin.

Both Otabek and Katerina were with Yuri Plisetsky, witnessing what was unraveling in front of them. Otabek seemed to be thinking, Yuri was pissed, and Katerina...well, she was surprisingly quiet.

"Yuri." Katerina's voice was low yet stern. Both males turned simultaneously to look at the female skater. "Do the same as you've been doing."

"What? How could I? I need something more!"

"Yuri," Katerina looked into Yuri's eyes, a certain look in them that Yuri couldn't quite pinpoint. "Trust me." And with that, Katerina spun on her heel, making her way out of the rink.

"Wait! Hey, where do you think you're going?! I need your help right now!" Yuri yelled after her. But all she did, was give a small wave as she broke into a run. Yuri huffed, this girl was leaving him! To fend for himself!

However, Yuri was a tiger. He could do this. He could change his situation around.

"Otabek!" The Russian turned his attention to the other Kazakhstan skater. You're my friend right?"

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am."

"Well, we are going to be even more intense than these two. Be in my program!"

* * *

"And now, our gold medalist of the Men's Singles Grand Prix, Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri stood right by the entrance to the ice, hearing as the announcer announced him and the crowd erupted into cheers. He let out a breath, briefly looking towards Otabek who was already at the other end of the ice. He gave him a slight nod and had one skate hovering over the ice when something grabbed his arm. His eyes traveled up his own arm and widened when he saw who it was.

It was Katerina…and she was wearing something very similar to Yuri.

"W-What's going on?" The Russian asked. Katya was basically wearing the opposite of Yuri. Her long brown hair was styled into a braided bun, once again adorned with purple jewels that glimmered in the light. Her one piece dress was a fuchsia color mixed with purple, a few slits exposing the skin on her back. She also had on a black cropped jacket that stopped right by her ribs, the cuffs along with several seams outlined with glitter and sparkles. And on her hands were a pair of matching gloves that stopped mid finger.

Yuri couldn't help but glance at his own outfit, then at hers, and back to his again. They were _eerily_ similar, with just the colors being switched.

"Katerina, I'm confused."

"Don't worry about me Plisetsky. Just skate your program like you usually do." And with that, Katerina gave a small push on Yuri's lower back, forcing him onto the ice.

However, it was when Yuri did a quick lap around the ice and passed by the sister once more was when he noticed that she had skates on as well.

Yuri wasn't sure when Katerina had joined him on the ice. All he remembered was skating over to Otabek, placing his palm by his cheek, prompting the male to assist him in removing his gloves oh so skillfully with his _teeth,_ and when he turned back around, he saw her on the ice, with her arms crossed and one heel kicking the ice.

And for a split second, Yuri panicked.

However, he remembered what the female said. _Trust me. Skate like you usually do._

And that's what Yuri did.

However, he was more than surprised to see that Katerina not only knew his choreography but _accented_ it. When she joined him on the ice and begun to skate, she not only didn't get in his way, but her moves complimented his own _perfectly_.

From what Yuri could tell, Katerina made it seem like a chase between the two, with only one obstacle, Otabek.

And for the finale, Katerina tried to stop Otabek from shooting the madness of Yuri Plisetsky, but to no avail. Otabek mimicked a gun and shot the Russian, causing him to fall on the ice as Katerina fought against her older brother.

Once the music stopped and the lights dimmed, it was over.


End file.
